terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Yatagarasu
"Legend tells of a three-legged crow with godlike powers." -The Guide, after Yatagarasu spawn requirements have been met. The Yatagarasu is a post-war mode boss that can only be fought if all (actual in-game) town NPCs are living in the world and the player has defeated the Titan, which requires the Giant Invasion to be defeated as well. Once those requirements are met, various (actual in-game) NPCs will have new quotes. NPC Quotes Guide *Legend tells of a three-legged crow with godlike powers. *Have you noticed you have a small Yata- oh, nevermind. (If the player has a parrot cracker w/ black dye equipped and visible) Merchant *So... have you ever heard of a three-legged crow? (Referencing Sans's quote from UNDERTALE, "Have you ever heard of a talking flower?") *I feel like I'm being watched. No, it's not those eye creeps again, this feels like I'm being watched by an entity representing death... Nurse *Everybody's acting so strange and talking about a three-legged crow. Unfortunately for them, I'm not a psyciatrist. Demolitionist *If I ever see this giant crow name keeps talking about I'M GONNA SHOVE A STICK OF DYNAMITE DOWN IT'S THROAT! *I've seen a dark, remotely bird-shaped shadow flying through the sky. It seems to be this Yata-whatchamahoozit everybody keeps talking about, but it could just be a wierd smoke cloud from the furnaces. (If the world has 5 or more furnaces) Wizard *name keeps saying I'm a liar when I warn him of the Yatagarasu. If only he knew I speak the truth... *Hey... have you seen any three-legged giant crows lately? No? Okay. (At night, similar to his other "No? Okay." quotes) Party Girl *So what if there's supposedly a giant bird on the loose, doesn't mean we can't have a party! *Um... do you think the Yatagarasu likes parties? It would make it my new favorite bird. Witch Doctor *I've researched the Yatagarasu before... I never understood what it was but if we could see it, that would open a whole new world. Tax Collector *Yatagarasu, Shmyatagarasu. Bah! I don't believe in such things... The Battle You feel like death is watching you... -Pre-spawn message. The Yatagarasu has two phases. Each one with it's own section on this page. Phase 1 Stats *HP: 1000000000 *Defense: 300 *Attack DMG: 40, 70, 100, 200 Battle During phase one the Yatagarasu looks like a large, three-legged crow with glowing red eyes, as described by the NPCs. It will start the battle by sending a large wall of feathers forward, causing 40 contact damage and then an additional 70 with a non-destructive explosion. The next attack consists of creating a spinning shield of flaming feathers, which must be destroyed to harm the boss. During this attack the Yatagarasu will attempt to charge at the player, causing 70 damage and gives the 'On Fire!' debuff for every feather you touch, and an additional 100 if the Yatagarasu itself hits you. It's third attack for this phase is to open its mouth, move off the side of the screen, and fire a large laser that insta-kills NPCs and deals 200 damage to the player. Phase 2 Stats *HP: 500000000 *Defense: 400 *Attack DMG: 200, 300, 400, 500 Battle During this phase the Yatagarasu will take on a more snake-like form (if you like Pokemon, think of it as a black version of mega Rayquaza.) and have much stronger attacks. First it will shoot large bloodred fireballs at the player through it's mouth which deal 200 damage and inflict 'On Fire!' whenever it hits the player (also destroys the projectile). Next it will fade out and then fly back in from the top of the screen, out through the bottom, and then return to its normal location at the side of the screen. Every time you hit it during that attack will result in you taking 300 damage. Next it will do the same attack again, in reverse, while covered in cursed flames. Hitting it during this will result in the player taking 400 damage and getting the 'Cursed Inferno' debuff. Next, it's strongest attack, is to become a large crystal covered in spikes and shooting lasers in all directions until they come to a center point, the player. This attack deals 500 damage and lasts for 1 second after the lasers forge together. Drops 100 Platinum Coins (100%) Yatagarasu's Flawless Wings (75%) Yatagarasu Trophy (50%) 20 Feathers of Yatagarasu (100%) Yatagarasu's Claw (40%) 20 Scales of Yatagarasu (100%) Trivia *This is a reference to the Yatagarasu from Japanese mythology, a three-legged crow with godlike powers, that represents the sun. *It's also a reference to the character in the Touhou series, which in turn is a reference to the myth of Yatagarasu. *The item Yatagarasu's Flawless Wings is a reference to the song (featured below), ''Flawless Wings of Yatagarasu. ''Also boss music inspiration.